


Star Trek One-shots

by HelaBarnes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: ......mostly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, One does not simply tag correctly, be gentle it's my first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaBarnes/pseuds/HelaBarnes
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots from all the star trek series. Accepting requests!!!





	1. Happy Suprise (Tom Paris)

**Author's Note:**

> I use a prompt in all of my works to give me some direction so every story will have a prompt in the notes and of course a note from me. ;D
> 
> Prompt: “Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!”

The sound of the computer woke me up at 05:00. I looked to the other side of the bed to see the sheets turned down and my husband nowhere to be seen. ‘He must have already left for his shift.’ I thought to myself. I got out of bed, walked to the en-suite bathroom and started getting ready for my shift. My stomach started to growl, so I finished dressing myself and began the trek (see what I did there) to the mess hall for some breakfast. I reached the mess hall and asked Neelix what he’d concocted for that morning.

“Counselor Paris! How are you this morning? We’re running a little low on supplies so we’re going to have to get by on the replicator and ration packs for a few days. Captain Janeway has already scheduled a rendezvous with a close planet for a little trading.” He said with a smile.

I gave a smile of my own, “I’m doing well, thank you and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Greyson?” I let out a small chuckle, “What do you have on hand?”

“Hmm….aha!” he exclaimed, “Lt. Paris ordered a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on toast this morning,” he had a confused look on his face, “claiming he needed comfort food. Would that interest you?”

‘Tom came in here needing comfort food? Oh, that’s right we had an argument small disagreement last night.’ “You know Neelix, that actually sounds pretty good right now. Take it off of my replicator account.”

“Coming right up.” He said happily. I stood there for another moment trying to collect my thoughts. ‘Tom and I never fight. Ever. Maybe that’s why he left so early this morning.’

“-eyson.”

“Oh! Sorry Neelix. I was in my own little world.”

“Is something wrong?”

The corners of my mouth twitched upwards, “I’m not sure yet.”

He smiled and nodded, “Here’s your breakfast.”  
I nodded my head in thanks, found an empty table, and went to sit down. ‘I wonder how Tom’s gonna react. I know he says he doesn’t want kids but-ugh how am I gonna tell him. I should have just told him last night that’s why I’ve been so distant lately. Then I would have seen my husband this morning.’ I finished my breakfast and started walking to the bridge. I hopped on the (thankfully) empty turbolift and stated my destination. I’d been in the lift a few seconds before it re-opened and Chakotay stepped on.

“Good morning Counselor.”

“We’re not on duty yet, Commander.” I said with thinly veiled sarcasm.

His dimpled grin makes an appearance, “Are you ever going to ease up on the first-name- basis-unless-on-duty thing?”

“Nope.”

The turbolift opened to reveal a monotonous bridge. ‘Hopefully nothing too exciting will happen today.’

After a relatively boring shift on the bridge and not a word spoken to me from Tom, I retreated to my office to finish some reports and also have it open for anyone who needed counseling.  
“Doctor to Counselor Paris.”

“Paris here.”

“I need you to come down to sickbay, those tests you asked me to take have finally given some results.”

“I’m on my way.” ‘Okay Greyson, breathe. If you’re pregnant you’re pregnant, if you’re not, you’re not. No use fretting over it.’

I made it down to sickbay and was greeted by Kes and the Doctor looking at some plant samples talking animatedly. I smiled, ‘Kes has really made a home for herself here.’

“Ah, Mrs. Paris, I figured you’d want to hear this in person rather than over the comm. You’re pregnant. Congratulations. The ultrasound I took yesterday shows that everyone is perfectly healthy.”

Called it. “Can I see it?” I asked almost shyly.

“Of course. Come this way. Kes put Mrs. Paris’s ultrasound from yesterday on the monitor.”

“Right away, doctor.” She said it with a giddy smile. ‘She’ll make a great mom if she decides to be one.’ I thought absent-mindedly.

“You’ll see here the first fetus here, closer to your bladder, and the second here, closer to your rib cage.” He doesn’t notice the anxious-confused look on my face. “Both are healthy and you’ll be due for another checkup in two weeks.”

“What do you mean both?!” I asked slightly panicked. ‘Tom’s gonna have a literal panic attack if what I think is happening is happening.’

“You’re carrying twins.” Kes interjected.

“Oh. Great.” ‘Stupid idiot. Robin and Wren plus dad and uncle Will, twins run in the family. I knew that.’ “I should have expected that. Twins run in my family.”  
“Yes. I assumed you would expect the possibility so I neglected to tell you outright, my mistake.”

“No, it’s perfectly reasonable. I should have thought of that when I first speculated the possibility.” I said with a small grin.

“I’ve added some prenatal vitamins to your replicator privileges and I’ll be informing the captain that you will be taking half shifts towards the end of your third trimester. Unless you’d like to know the sexes of the babies, you’re free to go.”

“No, thank you, doctor. I’d like to tell Tom first.” I made to leave sickbay.

“Greyson?” it was Kes, “Do you want a picture of the babies? It might be easier to tell Tom if he can see them.” She said with a light giggle.

“That’d be lovely Kes. Thank you.” She quickly finished the process and gave me the picture. I left Sickbay and headed towards my quarters. ‘Hopefully Tom’s there and not Sandrine’s. If he is I may have to drag his ass out of a hustle to give him unneeded stress about his impending fatherhood.’ I reached my quarters and took a deep breath before entering. The doors swished open, and there was tom sitting on the couch looking over a padd. I let out a small sigh of relief.

“Greyson! Hey,” he said with a guilty smile, “I’m sorry about last night. We shouldn’t have left it the way we did. You’re only ever the slightest bit distant when you’ve got a lot on your mind and-I’m sorry and I love you”

It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. “I love you and I’m sorry too.” He opens his arms and I walk straight into them, he welcomes me in like it’s second to breathing.

“What do you have in your hand?” he asks with a puzzled look on his face.

Crap. The picture, I totally forgot it was still in my hand. “Oh it’s nothing, just something I found when I was going through my desk.”

“Oh can I see?” he said and tried to take it out of my hand.

“I’d rather you not but-” The protest died on my lips. He’d already taken it out of my hand and was looking at it with the most amount of confusion I’ve ever seen in my life.

“Grey?” he asked. Drawing out the A sound.

“Yes my love?” I say betting my eyelashes with a fake, too big, smile on my face.

“What’s this?”

“……Nothing.”

“Seriously, Grey what is this?”

“…The inside of my uterus.”

“Recently?”

“You could say that.”

“What are these two little blobs? Oh my God, are you sick? Is something wrong?”

I let out an exasperated sigh. “This isn’t how I planned this.” I muttered. “Those two little blobs are….babies.”  
“You lost me there, Grey.”  
“Tom, I’m pregnant, and it’s twins, and please don’t freak out.” I said in one breath. There was a pregnant pause. “Please say something. I know this is a shock, and you said didn’t want kids but-”

“……Did you just say you were pregnant?” he said suddenly.

“Yeah.”

“Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!”

“…Yeah.”

“So we’re gonna be parents?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah, Tom, we’re gonna be parents.” I smiled. ‘My head’s finally wrapped around this.’

“Can I….” Tom trailed off, holding his hands close to my stomach, looking like he might cry.

“Yes.” I said immediately. He started to lay feather-light touches all over my belly, like I’d shatter-we’d shatter, if any more pressure was added. He finally realized I’m not made of glass and settled his hands on my waist, rubbing his thumbs back and forth, looking down at it like it holds the answers to the universe. I reached my hands up and laced my fingers behind his neck, and looked onto his eyes.

“I’m terrified. How can I be a good father when I was never shown how?”

“How can I be a good wife when I was never shown how?” he knows what I’m talking about, “We’ll take this one day at a time like everything else.” I replied.

“Okay,” he laughed giddily, “Oh my God we’re going to be parents!”

“Are you okay with that?”

“I’ll admit I was a little scared and first, I still am, but I’m excited now as well.”

Now we were both laughing, he picked me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked into my eyes and kissed me just like it was the first time. Softly and sweetly, something worth remembering, he spun us around and was giggling like an excited child.

“I’m gonna be a dad! Wait ‘til I tell Harry,” he said, grinning from ear to ear, “he’ll probably blow a fuse.” I started giggling at that. “Did you find out the sexes?”

“No. I wanted to tell you first.” I added to second part softly.

He kissed me softly but passionately, “Good, I don’t want to know yet, but I want to know before everyone else. Don’t pretend that if you know you won’t tell the whole crew before I have an inkling of an idea.”

I still had a lovesick smile on my face, “I love you, Tommy.”

Rolling his eyes at the childish nickname, but his smile rivaling my own, “I love you, too, Greyson.”


	2. First Dates and First Kisses (Chakotay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically this character is the ship’s Counselor (just pretend the fleet put one on Voyager), has known Tom Paris since they were kids (or a really long time idk), and is a Betazoid (she sends “messages” to Tom like Deanna and her mother in TNG). Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Shields at thirty percent!” shouted Tuvok.

“Aft thrusters offline!” Tom sounded more frazzled than ever.

“Life support is failing!” a worried Harry yelled over the chaos.

“Mr. Tuvok, ready Photon Torpedoes!”, commanded Captain Janeway, “Counselor Rigor! Do you sense anything from the Kazon that gives any indication of a cease fire?”

“No, Captain. If anything the torpedoes arming made them even more angry.”

“Fire at will, Tuvok.” 

Two torpedoes hit the Kazon vessel. “The Kazon are preparing-” began Tuvok, but he was cut off by the ship shaking violently. I saw a support beam beginning to fall right above Chakotay.

“Commander! Watch out!” I screamed, but it was falling too fast. I ran at him as fast as I could, and pushed him out of the way. I looked over to see his surprised face just as the beam fell and hit the place where my shoulders hit my spine.

“Emergency medical tra-” I heard Chakotay begin, but the world was turning black. ‘At least Chakotay’s safe.’ I thought before I lost consciousness completely.

.oOo.

“-upper spinal cord and shoulder blades and a moderate concussion. It’s nothing fatal, but enough to lose consciousness. The counselor should make a full recovery.” ‘The Doctor must be recapping whatever happened to me.’

“What happened exactly?” I asked while trying to sit up.

“Counselor, please stay on the biobed,” I lied back down as the doctor began to run a tricorder over me, “You sustained multiple injuries to your head and back, while minor, you were unconscious for thirteen hours. I want to keep you in sickbay for a few more to make sure there’s no lasting damage.”

I nodded mutely, and noticed Chakotay standing a few meters away. (A/N: Conversations like this are like a “me at me”, just so no one’s confused.) ‘No doubt he wants to give me the routine ‘Thank you for saving my life. You’re report is due in three days. See you on the bridge.’ Why do I like him again? Because he’s a mystery, a challenge and a handsome face all in one. Crap, you’re right.’ Mt internal monologue ended just as the doctor began walking back to his office to conclude the tests.

“Astraea,” ‘I’m on a first name basis with the Commander? Score!’ I wanted to thank you for saving my life,” Chakotay began, ‘Called it.’ He looked nervous about something though, “I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me in my quarters after you get released from sickbay.”

‘Thomas Eugene Paris if you told Chakotay I have feelings for him I will castrate you in your sleep and use your penis as a dartboard.’ I sent that to Tom’s mind using my telepathy “I’d love to,” I started, smiling slightly, “Did you talk to Tom, by any chance, before you decided to ask that?”

He looked confused for a minute, “Yes. He encouraged me to do it, something about regret and hidden feelings. Is there something wrong with it?” ‘I’m coming for you, boy.’ ‘You’ll thank me later.’ I could hear the cockiness in his voice. ‘You’d better hope so.’

“Absolutely not. I told him something extremely personal and needed to be sure he hadn’t told anyone.” I said vaguely.

He looked at me quizzically and just nodded his head. “Comm me when the doctor ‘releases’ you, and I can give you a time?” he asked the last part like a question.

“Sounds great.” I smiled.

He nodded and left sickbay just as the doctor came in to take the last of the samples he needed from me and as ran a regenerator over the damaged parts of my body.

“Well Counselor, it looks like I needed you for less time than expected. You’re free to go. No strenuous activity for the next 48 hours and keep your caffeine intake to a minimum. Too much could cause headaches and I’d rather not have you whining in my sickbay.”

I giggled slightly at the Doctor’s bluntness, “Yes, Doctor. Are there any types of tea that I should avoid caffeine wise?”

“Not that I know of, you should be fine with your regular consumption.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” I walked out of sickbay and towards my quarters to get out of my uniform.

“Computer, where is Commander Chakotay?”

“Commander Chakotay is in his office.”

“Rigor to Chakotay.”

“Chakotay here.”

“The doctor released me from sickbay early. What time would you like to meet for dinner?”

“Does nineteen hundred hours work for you?”

I looked over at the clock on my night stand ‘Seventeen hundred hours now. That gives me time to shower and try to look cute.’ “Definitely, I’ll see you then. Should I bring any kind of desert or wine?”

“No, thank you for the offer, but I don’t want you to have to do anything fresh out of sickbay.”

“Fine by me. Rigor out.”

I picked out a formal-casual outfit and hopped in the shower. ‘Should I do my hair or just put it up like usual? I don’t think it really matters, Rae. (my nickname) Well I want it to be semi-special, I’ve pined over this guy for like a year. This date is probably just a thank you. You don’t know that. Whatever, Rae, just don’t get your hopes up.’ I got out of the shower and looked over to the clock ‘Seventeen forty-five, I do have enough time to do my hair.’ I put on the outfit I’d picked out and dried my hair to begin curling it. By the time I finished with my hair and make-up it was eighteen fifty so I began walking toward Chakotay’s quarters, once there I hit the “chime.”

“Come in.” I heard from the other side of the door.

I walked in to the smell of… basil and…tomatoes. ‘I’d bet good money you told Chakotay about my thing for Italian.’ ‘Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!’ ‘Tom Paris you’re going to be the death of me.’ ‘I think it’ll be the other way around, Rae.’ ‘Whatever helps you sleep at night.’ and the sight of a small table set for two. “I hope you like-” Chakotay stopped abruptly when he walked in from his bedroom.

“Is something wrong?” I asked worriedly

“…No, nothing’s wrong.” He was staring at me and smiling ever so slightly, “I’ve just never seen you with your hair down. You look beautiful.”

‘Thank God I don’t blush.’ “Thank you.” I said with a shy smile. “Did you replicate lasagna?”

“Yes. It’s vegetarian though, I hope you don’t mind. I…may have asked Lt. Paris what you’d prefer for an occasion like this.”

“Vegetarian sounds fantastic. Tom knows I have a soft spot for Italian food. I’m not sure why though since I’m not even human.” I chuckled a bit at the last part.

“Shall we?” Chakotay asked while gesturing toward the table.

“We shall.” I replied almost-sarcastically.

We talked for hours over dinner, dessert then, in the “living room” with drinks. It was easy, just getting to know each other and enjoying the other’s company. We got to the point where we were playing a rather personal game of questions and answers, not that either of us minded. If one of us were to go too far the other would say so.

“What was the name of your first love?” Chakotay asked me.

“Jace. He was the “bad boy” of my high-school. What about you?”

“I called her Cass. Her father was close friends with mine.”

I smiled, “Hmm, okay, this one’s two-pronged. Who with and how old were you when you had your first kiss?”

“Cass, actually. I was fifteen.”

“Ah. We’re in the same boat my friend. Mine was with Jace, but I was fourteen.”

He chuckled, “When did you last kiss someone?”

‘Thank you again to whatever deity I pleased that allowed me not to blush.’ “Back on Earth. My last relationship ended just before Voyager shipped out.” I nodded my head in a “And you?” motion.

“Maquis ship. Seska and I were in a “relationship” if you can even call it that.”

I hummed in understanding and it got quiet for a minute. I leaned my head back and sipped my wine a little before sitting back up. When I did, Chakotay was looking at me as though I was a puzzle, but there was something akin to fondness there as well.

“What?” I asked intelligently.

“Nothing. I was just thinking-” he stopped abruptly and shook his head.

“Seriously, what?” I laughed questioningly. 

He moved closer to my spot on the couch, entering my personal space, and looking straight into my eyes. ‘What does he think he’s doing? He’s probably going to humiliate you in some way. Will you stop that! I’m just trying not to let your hopes get too high, Rae.’

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?”

“N-No. They’re pretty ordinary where I come from.” my “beautiful” eyes getting wider.

“I could look at them all day. Some might think Betazoid eyes are dull but I’ve always found the quite fascinating. They seem to hold so much knowledge.” He inched even closer while he spoke until his forehead was almost touching mine.

“P-Probably thanks to the whole telepathic species thing.” I replied breathlessly.

“You have a comeback for everything?”

“I like to think so.” I sassed back, regaining some of my confidence.

“Well I’ll just have to silence you then.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

As soon as the words left my lips, his were pressed against mine in a gentle and passionate kiss. I felt his tongue run along the seam of my lips, asking for entrance which I happily gave. Our tongues danced in each-other’s mouths and he pressed me into the back of the couch while getting impossibly closer. We finally pulled apart to breathe and looked into each-other’s eyes both smiling wide.

I spoke first, “Well Cdr. Chakotay, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”

He chuckled, “Yes, Counselor Rigor, I think it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!!!


	3. The Shirt (Jonathan Archer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O/C and Jon are in an established relationship, when she steals his shirt....shit happens? Idk I'm just winging this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is that my shirt?”

Lather, rinse, repeat. I just wanted to get the day off of me and relax. Forget about everything in the world if only for a moment. I shut off the water in the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. Ugh this hair is gonna kill me one of these days, I think to myself is I dry off. Walking into the bedroom, I pulled open a drawer that was not mine and pulled out my favorite shirt that took residence there, faded from wear and chlorine. Jon would laugh at me right now.

The door opens and closes, “Honey, I’m home!” I hear from the next room over and listen to the steps walking down the hallway.

“Hey, lovely,” I reply when he walks through the door to our bedroom, “how was the briefing?”

“Same as always, damn Vulcans putting their noses where they don’t belong and the idiots that be up my ass about the ship this and the crew that. You know same old, same old.” He retorted while unzipping his uniform and throwing on a pair of loose sweats and an old t-shirt,

I giggled at his use of words and went up to hug him, “Yeah I had one of those days, too, minus the Vulcans. The Admiralty wants a project done by the end of the month that would normally take us two while pulling double shifts. I’m about ready to…what are you looking at?” I ask, noticing he’s staring at my breasts rather than my face while I’m talking to him.

He looks back to my face, smiling a little, “Is that my shirt?”

“…Does it bother you that I’m wearing it?”

“No.”

“Then, yes, it is in fact your shirt.”

“Why are you wearing it, may I ask?”

“It’s comfortable and soft, it smells like you, and I’ve had a rough day and just wanted to chill in a big soft t-shirt.”  
“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea. I think Admiral Green is out to get me.”

“Ooh, yeah, that guy gets on my nerves.”

A beat of silence, “You’re still staring at my breasts, Jonathan.”

“Yes but I’m only thinking how much better that shirt would look on the floor of our bedroom.”

“Jonathan Archer you will be the death of me, but I like the way you think.”

“C’mon gorgeous, I’ll make you forget all about the day you’ve had.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I might just have to take you up on that.” I say is a walk over to him and put my arms around his neck.

“Anything for you.” He replies and pulls me in for a searing kiss. He does in fact make me forget about my day and he was right, that shirt does look better on our bedroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware my writings keep getting shorter. Just bear with me.


	4. I'm Fine (Trip Tucker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I am not losing you again!”

“Captain, is Trip okay?”

The sound of phaser fire filled my ears and filled my heart with dread. I could hear Lt. Reed and Cpt. Archer trying to figure out a way to get me off this god forsaken planet.

“Ensign we’re going to beam you up in just a moment, bear with us.”I heard over the comm, I could tell he was avoiding my question, so I didn’t ask again.

“Aye, Captain.”I say, my voice cracking from fear.

I turn around and there’s Trip standing in front of me. He was battered, bruised, and bloody. “You killed me. They got to me before you could, you promised me I would be okay! You lied to me!”

While he spoke, I could feel the tears falling, “No, Trip, I tried to get there! I-”

He cut off the rest of what I was about to say when he wrapped his hands around my neck. “You killed me so I’m going to kill you.” He sounded frantic. I tried to get words out but I couldn’t breathe.

“Eden.”

What?

“Eden!”

Where is that coming from?

“Eden!”

I jolted awake and sat up in my bed, “Trip?” he was sitting up next to me bandaged bruised. “You’re alive?” I said in disbelief.

“Yeah, baby, I’m fine.”

“I thought I lost you. You were gone. You blamed me. I can’t lose you again!” There were tears running down my face.

“Hey. Hey. It’s alright, shhh.” He wiped my tears away and tucked my head into his neck, rubbing my back to comfort me. “You don’t need to worry about that, darlin’.”

“Trip?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Don’t ever leave me. Please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. Not as long as I can help it. I promise.”

Silence, “Hey Trip?”

“Yes, Eden?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I highly doubt that.” I retort before falling to sleep, a deep peaceful sleep.


	5. Nightmares and Midnight Cuddles (Kira Nerys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?”

Chime! I startle awake to my door chirping. Chime! “Come in!” I reply sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eyes.

“River?” I hear from the front room.

“I’m in here.” I respond groggily.

A shock of red hair and dark clothes appear in my doorway. Something must be wrong. “Oh. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you. I should go.”

“No! You’re fine, I just need some tea. Do you want anything?” I say, getting out of the bed and walking over to the replicator. 

“If I have anything I’ll lose all hope of sleep tonight.”

When I got to the replicator and ordered my tea, I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. “So, ‘Rys what’s got you up at 12:53 in the morning?” I asked

She fidgeted with her clothes and her eyes darted around the room like she was looking for a place to escape. “I had a nightmare and didn’t want to be alone. I figured you’d still be awake since Sisko asked for that report on his desk first thing in the morning.”

I huffed a laugh, and walked over to the couch to sit down, “I actually just started dozing when I heard chime.”

“Oh… Well that’s even worse.” She chuckles.

I gesture for her to sit next to me, she positions herself at the other end of the couch, “I really don’t mind, love. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, but maybe it would do me some good to get it off my chest.” She recounted. “I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“That bad, huh?”

“I dreamt about what would have happened to you if you’d been in the shuttle where I ordered you to be instead of on the planet you went to instead.”

“The shuttle that crashed.” I filled in. “You were thinking about what could’ve happened if I’d obeyed your orders. If something had happened to me you think it would have been your fault.”

“It would have been,” she murmured, “and you’d be dead, and I’d be alone.”

I stood up from my place on the couch, walked over to her, and pulled myself into her lap. She immediately placed her hands on my hips and looked up at me in surprise. I put my hands on the sides of her face, making sure she couldn’t move her head away.

“Kira Nerys, did you crash that shuttle?” I asked.

“No.” She responded quietly.

“Did you intentionally order those two officers to injure themselves so much so that they almost died?”

Her eyes started welling up with tears, but she still responded. “No.”

“Did you know the outcome of those events before they happened?”

A few tears escaped her eyes. “No.”

I brushed the tears away with my thumbs, “Then what happened was not your fault, eilíft. You would be saying the same thing to me if our places were reversed. You don’t need to feel guilty, love, both of those officers are okay and so am I.”

She swallowed and nodded. “Okay then.” I began. “Now you’re going to get in my bed, and try to get some sleep while I finish my report.”

“Are you not going to join me? That’s kind of why I came here.” She said sheepishly.

I stood from our place on the couch, pulling her with me. “So you’re saying you knocked on my door…at 1 in the morning…to cuddle?” I asked in sarcastic disbelief.

“Yes.” She replied cheekily.

“Well then Major Kira lead the way.” I gestured toward my room and offered my arm.

“Don’t mind if I do.” She smiled.

As it turns out, cuddling really does cure nightmares…at least temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eilíft is an Icelandic term of endearment that means my eternal. I thought it fit Nerys very well.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to PM me a request or just see some quality content (not) my tumbler is whatever-it-doesnt-matter.tumblr.com Comment and Kudos!!!


End file.
